NOVIOS DE MENTIRA
by shunlove3
Summary: Los caballeros de bronce reciben una nueva inquilina en la mansión June la mejor amiga de shun, que al verse rechazada por el peli verde le insiste, y shun al verse acorralado, decide inventar una mentira Una mentira que quisa cambie su vida para siempr


La paz había llegado a la vida de nuestros queridos caballeros de bronce. Y ahora su vida era en otras palabras más normal y ya podían disfrutar de los placeres de la vida.

Como salir a bailar, comer, divertirse, etc.

Y saori feliz de ello no hacía más que consentirlos pues bien merecido se lo tenían.

Una tarde como cualquiera, los caballeros de bronce se disponían a tomar el lonche junto a su diosa que entre conversaciones dio un comentario.

Shun, ayer llamo june y me dijo que quiere venir a visitarte, te extraña mucho – dijo la peli morada con un amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

¿June de camaleón de la isla? – pregunto sorprendido shun.

Si exactamente – asintió la peli morada

Ohh pero que sorpresa, pues que venga – dijo shun con su mejor sonrisa.

Supuse que me dirías eso, no te preocupes ya le saque los boletos de tren asi que mañana en la mañana estará aquí – dijo la peli morada contenta.

¡Bien! – asintió shun contento

Huy shun … aprovecha, no siempre se tiene una mujer tan bella en la mansión – bromeo seiya

Shun se sonrojo ante el comentario…

Ya seiya no lo molestes – dijo el cisne defendiendo a su mejor amigo.

Bueno chicos, me voy tengo que atender unos asuntos, en cuanto a june, ¿tu iras a recogerla verdad shun? – pregunto la peli morada antes de irse.

Si saori, mañana iré a recogerla temprano – dijo shun con una sonrisa.

La tarde transcurrió rápidamente, dándole paso a la noche, esperando ansiosos la llegada de la amiga de shun que vendría en la mañana.

A la mañana siguiente, shun se levanto tempranito, se vistió como flecha veloz con la mejor ropa que tuvo y se dirigió a la estación de trenes en Tokio, en donde esperaría a su querida amiga.

Se sentó en la banca más cercana a la estación, y espero…

A las 8:30 el tren arribo, y la rubia amiga del peli verde bajaba del tren aun ida, pues pensó que estaba sola…

¡June! – grito el peli verde haciéndole señas con su mano para que lo viera

Y june al verlo salto en alegría…

Shun…! – exclamo la rubia lanzándose a los brazos del peli verde completamente emocionada.

Después de romper aquel acogedor abrazo shun hablo..

¿Cómo has estado? – pregunto shun feliz de verla

Pues bien, ahora estoy feliz de verte ¿nos vamos? – dijo la rubia completamente efusiva

Si claro – asintió el peli verde.

Y asi partieron a la mansión….

Al llegar la rubia fue recibida bien por todos los caballeros, y con un trato especial por parte del Pegaso.

Hola linda – dijo seiya con su cara de don juan guiñándole el ojo.

Ho… hola – articulo la rubia completamente nerviosa ante el trato del moreno

Seiya por favor…- dijo saori entre dientes asesinándolo con la mirada.

Y june al verse ante tal trato abrazo al peli verde del cuello como si de su novio se tratase, para que dejase de ser acosada por el moreno.

Shun sonrio ante el gesto, y le siguió el juego…

Bueno shun porque no le muestras su habitación – comento la peli morada.

Si claro – dijo el peli verde asintiendo y ayudando a su amiga a subir con sus cosas en la mano para poder ayudarla con su equipaje.

Ya arriba….

Esta es tu habitación june , pasa – dijo shun cediéndole el paso

June entro y mientras desempacaban esta hablo:

Tu amigo seiya es un poquito raro – dijo la rubia divertida

Si bueno, él es así con todo mundo, el día que vino la novia de shiru a pasar las vacaciones con nosotros, seiya hizo lo mismo, y si no hubiera sido porque yo ablande a shiru, ya se hubiera peleado con seiya- dijo shun divertido

Pues qué bien, yo no vine para recibir piropos – dijo la rubia enojándose un poco.

¿Por qué?, si eres una mujer muy bella june – dijo el peli verde animándola un poco

Yo vine aquí por ti shun – dijo la rubia sensualmente

Claro, tenemos que pasar unas buenas vacaciones – dijo shun en su inocencia

No me refería a eso shun – dijo la rubia mientras cogía a shun por su polo y lo echaba a la cama sensualmente posicionándose en las piernas de este.

Shun se puso nervioso y rojo por la cercanía de los labios con su mejor amiga.

Ju …june – articulo nervioso el menor

Perdona que sea tan osada… pero si he venido hasta acá no es en vano shun – dijo la rubia sensualmente mientras besaba los labios del peli verde con locura e intentaba desprenderse de sus ropas.

Shun se quedo quieto como roca, no esperaba eso de su mejor amiga, en todo el tiempo que la habia conocido, no la imagino tan radical y decidida eso le dio un poco de miedo y nervios.

June por favor detente – dijo incorporándose de golpe y dejando a la rubia confundida.

¿Qué ocurre? ¿no te gusto? – dijo la rubia extrañada

No es eso june…- dijo shun un poco atónito pues june ya se encontraba con medio pecho descubierto.

¿Entonces?... que pasa shun… dime ¿acaso no te despierto nada en ti? – dijo la rubia mientras que con una de sus manos intentaba acercar las del peli verde a sus bubis bien formadas

NO, june…por… favor cúbrete – dijo shun con los nervios de punta.

¿Qué pasa?, acaso quieres a alguien más – dijo june un poco triste.

Creo que estas yendo muy rápido – dijo shun mirándola a los ojos

A no! espere 5 años para este momento y ahora tu me dices que voy rápido…- dijo la rubia alterada.

Shun se quedo sorprendido

June lo que quise decir es que tu para mi eres como una hermana – dijo shun mirándola con dulzura intentando calmarla.

Yo no quiero tu amistad shun, yo se que te gusto ven no te hagas el difícil – dijo la rubia mientras intentaba volver a besarlo.

NO! June por favor basta – dijo el peli verde asustándose un poco.

¿Quieres a alguien más verdad? – dijo la rubia triste y acaramelada con el cuerpo del peli verde.

Bueno no, digo si…- dijo el peli verde a su defensa, pues ya no quería tener a su mejor amiga a su detrás, lo había hostigado y tal vez así lo dejaría en paz.

¿Y se puede saber quién? – dijo la rubia curiosa

Eso no se dice june – dijo shun nervioso, pues aquello era un mentirilla para zafársela de melosa.

Ohh claro dices que soy como tu hermana, y no me tienes ni una pizca de confianza – dijo la rubia triste haciendo puchero

Pues….- shun se mataba pensando.

¿Quién? – indago mas rubia, lo cual hizo que shun se pusiera mas nervioso y digiera de un soplón.

HYOGA – dijo al fin el menor

¿De dónde rayos saco eso?...

¿Hyoga? – pregunto la rubia sorprendida

Si bueno…- shun estaba nervioso, de todas las personas que habia conocido en su vida, se le ocurrió mencionar el nombre de su mejor amigo. y ahora ¿qué le diría?

¿Y él lo sabe? – pregunto la rubia con mas curiosidad

Pues sí, digo no… no – shun estaba al tope de nervios. La había fregado…

¿Sí o no? – pregunto la rubia

No…- dijo shun al fin.

¿Cómo pudo decir no? Ahora si estaba frito... hyoga lo mataría…

Bueno entonces como tu mejor amiga debo ayudarte – dijo june con una gran sonrisa.

¿Qué? No, no hace falta – dijo shun completamente nervioso intentando detenerla.

¿Estás rechazando mi ayuda? – pregunto la rubia con los ojitos brillosos de tristeza y haciendo puchero

June no es eso… es solo que…-

Dijiste que me querías como una hermana, yo quise hacerte feliz, pero como ya sé que no soy yo, al menos quiero que encuentres la felicidad al lado de hyoga-dijo la rubia decidida.

June no…-

No nada, mi mejor amigo va a ser feliz…- dijo la rubia decidida abrazándolo fuertemente y mirándolo con ternura.

Si claro…- dijo shun correspondiéndole el gesto con una sonrisa que más parecía de nervios que de agradecimiento.


End file.
